Non Dimenticate
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Saat Hinata berkunjung ke makam Neji, ia bertanya kepada Himawari, "Sebelum pulang apa yang ingin kamu ucapkan kepada pamanmu?" Lalu sang putri bungsu menjawab, "Ada tiga. Yang pertama..." /Based On Chapter 700/


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : K - T**

**Based On Chapter 700.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya, author ingin mengucapkan apresiasi yang sebesar-besarnya kepada pengarang manga Naruto, yaitu Masashi Kishimoto. Terima kasih banyak sensei! Naruto yang termasuk salah satu manga terpopuler di dunia merupakan gerbang awal bagi author untuk mulai menyenangi dunia manga/anime semenjak awal author mengenalnya di pertengahan tahun 2007. Sekali lagi, terima kasih dan sukses selalu ... Kishimoto-san.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~Non Dimenticate **_**(Tak Terlupakan)**

Arak-arakan awan stratus memayungi daratan hijau di bawahnya dari tamparan sinar sang surya yang terik. Cuaca sedang panas-panasnya, ini tengah hari. Waktu yang sering dihindari oleh khalayak umum untuk beraktifitas di luar ruangan. Namun, itu tidak berlaku bagi mereka berdua. Seorang wanita dewasa dengan paras cantik nan menawan yang sedang berjalan menelusuri setapak bersama seorang gadis mungil berwajah elok menggemaskan.

Langkah sepasang kaki jenjangnya dihentikan perlahan demi perlahan. Membuat raut si gadis mungil berubah menjadi sedikit kebingungan.

"Kaa-chan?" dia terheran, menengok ke wajah wanita yang pernah melahirkannya lima tahun silam.

Yang ditatap tidak menoleh barang sedikitpun. Kepalanya sedikit diangkat sekali seakan sedang menunjukkan sesuatu yang berada tidak jauh di hadapannya.

Tatapan gadis manis berambut pendek berkuncir mini itu mengarah pelan ke depan, ke sebuah makam sederhana yang sudah cukup berdebu serta diakrabi oleh sejumput rerumputan liar.

Hyuuga Neji. Itu dua kata yang tercetak di situ, dengan lambang daun di atasnya.

"Kemari..." ucap Hinata, mengajak putri kecilnya mendekat ke arah nisan bertuan tersebut.

Uzumaki kecil itu mengangguk gugup. Melangkahkan sepasang telapakan kaki mungilnya beberapa langkah ke depan. Kemudian, dia meletakkan sepasang bunga matahari di samping persis makam berbentuk persegi itu.

Angin siang berdesir lembut nan hangat. Menggoyangkan rerumputan hijau pendek yang setia menemani tempat para pahlawan desa beristirahat untuk waktu yang terlampau panjang.

Surai lurus keunguan milik istri dari Hokage Ketujuh berkibar seiring dengan kemana arah sang angin bertiup. Kelopak matanya menyipit, mengamati sebongkah nisan marmer berwarna cokelat tua yang ada di depan tempatnya berpijak. Bibir tipisnya sedikit bergetar. Sudah tujuh tahun sejak pria itu pergi tanpa beban menuju ke alam yang abadi.

"Kaa-chan, apa menurutmu ojisan akan senang?"

Pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari bibir sang anak bungsu membuat ekspresi Uzumaki Hinata melembut. Bibirnya ditarik ke dua penjuru, ia tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Dia pasti akan senang. Hyuuga juga bisa diartikan bunga matahari."

Himawari menoleh singkat, "Hehe. Kapan-kapan aku ingin kemari bersama oni-chan."

Hinata merundukkan tubuhnya ke arah depan, "Itu ide bagus. Apalagi oni-chan belum pernah sekalipun berkunjung kemari, Himawari."

"Hm." putri pertama sang Hokage ketujuh mengangguk mantap.

Himawari berdiri dari posisi jongkok. Telapak tangan kanannya yang masih lembut nan mungil menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri milik sang ibunda. "Kaa-chan, apakah Neji-ojisan orang yang baik?" tanyanya.

Hinata tidak langsung merespon. Dia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mengucapkan kata, "Iya. Sangaaatt baik."

Himawari kecil memandangi lekat wajah ibunya sambil mengerjapkan mata berulang kali.

"Tanpanya, mustahil kamu lahir sayang." lanjut Hinata lagi dengan pelan.

"Mus...tahil?" rasa penasaran muncul di benak gadis berparas imut itu.

Wanita berambut panjang itu mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas langit. Menatap sekumpulan awan yang bergumul mesra di atap dunia. Mencoba membuka kembali tabir kenangan yang pahit sekaligus mengharukan.

"Pamanmu yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa otou-san. Tanpanya, kemungkinan besar ayahmu akan tewas saat perang dulu. Dan kamu tidak akan lahir. Simpel." penjelasan lumayan panjang dari sang ibu membuat Himawari merasa sedikit puas. Ditatapnya lagi wujud nisan milik salah satu pahlawan di masa Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat.

"Himawari-chan..."

"Ya?"

Hinata menepuk pundak putri kecilnya dengan lembut, "Sebelum pulang apa yang ingin kamu ucapkan kepada pamanmu?"

Dia terdiam. Lalu termenung. Hinata memaklumi pemikiran serta sikap buah cintanya itu yang masih polos nan lugu.

"Ada tiga, Kaa-chan."

"Tiga?" alis kanan Hinata terangkat.

Himawari menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali, "Yang pertama..." dikatupkannya sepasang telapak tangan mungil itu, "...aku ingin agar orang-orang yang menyayangi ojisan tetap mengingat ojisan di hati mereka."

Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Yang kedua?"

"Aku ingin supaya ojisan di sana tetap mengingat orang-orang yang menyayanginya."

Kali ini Hinata tersenyum getir. Hingga ia tak mampu menyembunyikan setetes air mata yang mengalir melewati pipi sebelah kanan.

"Yang ketiga?"

Himawari kali ini memejamkan sepasang matanya. "Yang ketiga ... aku ingin agar Neji-ojisan menyayangiku dan mengingat diriku sekalipun kami belum pernah bertemu."

"Begitu ya..." kali ini Hinata mulai terisak. Lelehan air matanya dibiarkan mengalir alami begitu saja. Sontak ribuan kenangan yang pernah dilalui bersama sang kakak tiri membuncah dari tempat terdalam di relung hatinya. Digenggamnya balik tangan mungil sang anak untuk menjaga supaya emosinya terkendali.

Angin sepoi masih berlalu tak tentu waktu. Menerbangkan dedaunan yang berasal dari pepohonan rindang hijau. Ikut menyelami perasaan dari insan manusia yang sukar dilukiskan.

Sesosok cahaya putih berseri lagi murni berjalan pelan tapi pasti menuju ke tempat dimana seorang penerus semangat api sedang berdoa. Ia menekuk lutut sebelah kanannya sehingga posisi tubuhnya bisa sejajar dengan gadis kecil berambut lavender itu.

Diusapnya rambut bergelombang milik si gadis kecil sembari berucap, "Tentu. Paman akan selalu menyayangimu. Layaknya daun kering usang yang mengijinkan sepucuk daun muda segar untuk menempati tempatnya tumbuh sekalipun itu berarti sang daun kering harus gugur dan terbang tak tentu arah."

Kelopak mata Himawari mendadak terbuka lebar. Seketika ia menengok ke atas. Merasakan pusaran angin siang yang berputar seirama menerbangkan dedaunan kering berwarna kecokelatan tak tentu arah dan tujuan.

Ia mengembangkan senyuman lebar sambil berucap, "Ojisan..."

**-OWARI-**

**Author gak tau harus ngomong apalagi saat membaca chapter kemarin (699-700). Bukan karena kegembiraan karena terwujudnya banyak canon yang author suka. Juga bukan karena kembalinya Tim 7 secara utuh di penghujung chapter 699.**

**Neji Hyuuga... T_T**

**Salah satu chara favorit author sejak awal anime/manga ini dimulai, tidak dapat menunjukkan momen kebahagiaannya barang setitikpun di dalam chapter puncak. Dimana hampir setiap chara yang ada (terutama Rookie 12) diperlihatkan bahagia, senang, damai, gembira, bersama-sama.**

**NEEEJJJIIIII! DIMANA KAAAUUUU?!**

**T_T Semoga Kishimoto-sensei mau menampilkan Neji walau hanya sekilas. Terima kasih telah membaca.**


End file.
